The present invention relates generally to the art of welding and, more particularly, to the monitoring and/or controlling of welding apparatuses and processes based on information gathered and extracted from electronically readable information storage devices encoded with information pertaining to a given welding consumable.
Welding-type systems generally include a power source constructed to generate a welding-type power. The welding-type power is communicated to a torch assembly or a welding gun via a weld cable that extends between the torch and the power source. Numerous interrelated and non-interrelated parameters that affect the welding-type process are controlled by the power source. These parameters, in turn, are at least in part determined by a plurality of consumables that are used during the welding-type process, such as weld wire, shielding gas, and various other consumables. A specific type of consumable can determine an operating mode, as well as numerous parameters within that operating mode, to which the specific consumable is best suited. For example, before carrying out a welding-type process, a user should ensure that a proper welding wire type has been selected as well as ensure that the selected wire has an amperage rating appropriate for the particulars of the welding-type process to be carried out. If the welding-type process particulars and the consumable are not properly matched, damage to the welding-type system and/or a poor-cut quality may result.
In some prior art welding systems, data on consumables to be used in a welding process are transferred wirelessly from the consumable to the welding system. That is, an electronic storage device containing data on the particulars of the consumable (production date, wire diameter, shielding gas type, etc.) is positioned on or in proximity to the consumable or a consumable container, and wirelessly transmits the data to a monitoring device coupled to a controller of the power source. One such device for storing consumable specific knowledge in a welding environment is a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. The RFID tag is able to store data specific to the consumable and wirelessly transmit that data to a monitoring device to allow for selection of operating modes and welding parameters based on the particulars of the consumable.
While the use of RFID tags in a welding environment allows for wireless communication of consumable information to a welding system, there are several drawbacks and limitations to using RFID tags in a harsh welding environment. That is, the performance of RFID tags is adversely affected in environments where interference is typically encountered. The presence of steel and other metals, which is typical in a welding environment, interferes with the ability of high-frequency, electronic signals to be efficiently transmitted and received by the RFID tags. Because conventional high frequency (13.56 MHz) and ultra-high frequency (916 MHz) RFID tags primarily use the radio portion of electromagnetic induction to transmit a signal, the wireless electronic signals used for communication by RFID tags is particularly susceptible to this interference. Additionally, because of the high frequencies associated with RFID communication, active RFID tags consume a great deal of energy. When used in conjunction with welding consumables that may be stored for extensive periods of time before use, an RFID tag with a short active life span would be highly undesirable.
As such, a need exists for an electronically readable information storage devices from which information can be gathered and extracted, and for a medium by which data signals can be dependably transferred in a harsh, welding environment, such that the monitoring and controlling of welding apparatuses and processes can be efficiently performed. Additionally, a need exists for an electronically readable information storage device that remains in a powered state for a long period of time.